


A Deal With An Angel

by LohKnomona



Series: Deal [2]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LohKnomona/pseuds/LohKnomona
Summary: He knew how to fight them away, and he usually could hide himself from his Mothers. But now, as weakened as he was, he knew it was the end for him. Or so he thought.





	1. Hell

Everything was dark. And cold.

He was lost.

He closed and opened his eyes, but still, he saw nothing.

He felt the wind on his bare body. It was biting him, hurting him.

He tried to walk for some time, but it seemed there was nothing.

He knew this place was wrong. Why wasn’t there any light ?

He tried to call out to his mother, a hundred times, maybe, but only the echo of his own voice answered him.

He didn’t know what this place was. He didn’t know where it was. He didn’t know how he ended up there.

But he knew he was cold, and lonely, and desperate.

He felt something in his stomach, and in his throat.

He felt tears on his cheeks, and realized he was crying.

All he wanted was for his father to come, and rescue him.

Fight all this darkness around him with his sword, and bring him home.

But no one was coming.

He ended up curling in a ball.

He was so cold.

“Look at him ! So pathetic !” Said someone with a screeching voice.

But he didn’t care about how scary it sounded. Instead, he got up to his feet, as hope started to build in his little chest. Maybe he wasn’t as alone as he thought.

“Yeah, you’re sure he can handle it ? He seems too weak,” said another voice, doubt dripping off her every word.

“Yes, sisters. He’s got the magical potential in him already,” answered a third voice, and the boy could hear the smile when that person spoke.

“Excuse me, I’m lost !” He yelled. “I want to go home ! Please ! Help me !”

He only heard laughs. But he tried again, and again, and again. But the laughs just kept getting stronger, and it scared him. He didn’t understand why they were laughing. He needed help ! Why weren’t they helping ? Why were they laughing ?

Finally, the voices died, and he was left alone once again.

He tried to call out to them again. Even if they were scary, at least he wasn’t alone.

No one answered, but a sudden fire started out of nowhere all around him, surrounding him. The intense smoke made him cough immediately, and he his throat hurt. He started to cry, and fell to his knees, watching the flames go higher, and higher. He was too weak to stay on his feets.

The laughter was back as soon as he fell on his back, his breathing hard. The sound seemed stronger. But, at the same time, he felt as if all his senses had been tripled. And, not wanting to die like that, he rolled onto his side, ready to get up and try to get away from the flames, one way or another.

And then he saw it. The Demon.

It didn’t stand too far away, and the boy could easily see him in details, despite the smoke getting thicker around them. He seemed to have been made of red, hard rocks. There was no emotion on his face. And the more he looked at it, the more he felt like it was just another statue. Like he saw hundreds of them already. That’s what he tried to believe.

Still, he couldn’t help but feel like he was a prey. And this statue was a predator.

It kept staring at him, and the boy feared that, the moment he would blink, the demon would get to him. That was too much to handle. He didn’t know how to fight back demons. He only ever read about them in his father’s library. And his wizard training hadn’t begun yet, so there was no point in calling out his magic.

He felt his eyes burning up, and tears kept coming, as he let them opened for too long. He tried to walk backwards, but the fire hurt his back, and the boy yelped as he turned around. He acknowledged the flames burning bright before him, and stayed frozen for a minute, realizing that he’d let go of the demon’s stare.

A sob escaped him. And then another. He couldn’t keep them away.

He heard the voices chanting something he couldn’t understand above him, and heard the demon walking towards him, the sound of his footsteps resonating in this strange, dark world. And he couldn’t get away, there was nowhere to go.

He decided to curl up into a ball, and hid his face in his knees, putting his arms around his head.

The fire was burning his feet, and he couldn’t bear it. But he wasn’t courageous enough to get up and run. Or to even move back from an inch, knowing the Demon was close.

Its hand touched his shoulder, and he cried harder, burying his face in his knees even more, if that was possible. Some part of him was hoping the demon was doing that out of kindness for him. That he only wanted to reassure him, or maybe even, save him from this dark place.

But he heard it laugh behind him, and then felt an excruciating pain where the hand was, before it spread to his whole body. He immediately ended up on his back again, the face of the Demon right above him, with his cruel eyes staring at him.

But he didn’t care about him. All he could concentrate on was the pain, spreading from his head to his toes, burning everything inside of him. As if something wanted to crawl out of his skin.

He ended up arching his back, and the back of his head brutally hit the ground. But this was nothing. It didn’t hurt him in the moment.

Somewhere, in the back on his mind, he registered that he had stopped screaming. His mouth was just opened, but nothing was coming out. He didn’t have air in his lungs either, and his vision started to turn to black.

It felt like his entire body was caught on fire.

He tried to call for help, as he felt himself fading.

To his mom, who had always been there for him. To help him defend himself, and stay focused on what he liked, instead of what others liked. She was the best, and he didn’t understand why she wasn’t here, with him, ready to save him once again.

So he tried to call out his father’s name. He was no warrior like his mother, but he knew how to fight. Maybe he could’ve fought the demon back, or teleported him out of this horrible place before healing him. Then everything would’ve been okay.

But help never came. No matter how hard he tried, how much he tried to scream, nobody heard him.

The boy felt the rest of his strength leave him, as his last cry was but a whisper, and his eyes rolled out in his head, making his vision go black. He still felt the fire in him, and around him, but there was no point fighting it. He wanted it to be over.

He remembered the face of the demon, and his hatred against it started to grow. But he pushed it aside, as he let his young mind wonder about why this was happening to him. Only one explanation came to him.

This was Hell.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, you decide to leave me for _them_?” He asked, crossing his arms.

If she could see he was hurt, he didn’t care. She would feel bad, and maybe he could use that to make her come back to him. Where she belonged.

“Yes. I’m trying to make amends. I saw the light, and it’s not too late for you, either !” She said.

He could hear the desperation in her voice.

 _How dare she ?_ He thought to himself. He was the desperate one here ! She was betraying him, leaving him behind her, but she dared act as if she didn’t have a choice.

“Not too late for me ?” He decided to ask, as he raised an eyebrow.

“Yes !” She answered, obviously thinking she was convincing him. “You could help us fight The Ancestral Witches, and restore order and peace on all the realms !”

He smirked.

“And whatever happened to your quest for power, Griffin ?” He pondered.

“Power means nothing, Baltor, and I came to realize that. You should too. If you just opened your mind you-“

But she didn’t have the time to finish this sentence, as he suddenly attacked her. He wanted her to stop talking her nonsense. He wanted her to hurt. To realize she was doing the wrong thing. This was not the witch he knew. The light side must’ve been messing with her head.

But just as his attack was going to hit her, a shield stopped his spell, and Griffin sighed.

“I’m sorry,” was all she said before deciding to fly away as fast as possible to another part of the battle field.

He prepared himself to fly after her, but a blonde fairy and some warrior appeared before him.

“And who may you be ?” He wondered aloud, suppressing the need to laugh. They looked pathetic. The fairy didn’t even have an Enchantix form. Yet, she acted as if she could handle herself against him.

“We’re part of the Company of Light,” proudly announced the fairy as he chuckled. “My name’s Faragonda, and this is Hagen. We’re here to stop you.”

He laughed, and the fairy didn’t seemed to be thrown off guard by his reaction. But she quickly realized his guard was down, and tried to attack.

He let the spell hit him, without it causing any damage, and just brushed off where it had landed.

“Is that all you got ?” He laughed.

But, at this precise moment, he heard the retreat cry. On instinct, he turned his head toward the sound, and saw that it was indeed his side who had declared forfeit.

“I told you we were here to stop you,” she said, before disappearing with the warrior.

He looked at where they had been standing, before letting a wave of his magic destroy everything around him.

They had trapped him. Griffin had been a diversion. And because of them, they were being defeated.

The next time he would see her, he would make her pay.

 

* * *

  

He was weak, but still, if he had the eternity before him, he might as well not look too pathetic.

So he got up from where he sat, and simply smirked as they froze him.

He saw Griffin’s sad eyes stare at his mischievous ones, and he didn’t let go of her gaze, even as he felt his body grow cold. Oh, she would look at him, until he was nothing but a block of ice. She would regret ever betraying him. And when he would get the opportunity to get out of the cursed dimension, he would go after her, and make her suffer for her betrayal.

But, as the ice grew around him, he was surprised by the fact that the darkness he expected did not come.

In fact, he was very much awake, and aware of everything around him. His eyes were still fixated on Griffin’s, but he couldn’t change his facial expression anymore. Despite that, he felt himself automatically trying to widen his eyes at this realization, but of course, found that he couldn’t.

He began panicking. But he couldn’t even move.

His magic was bound, and his blood frozen. He couldn’t react.

When they let him fall, he felt despair.

He wanted to scream, or run. He wanted to do simple magic, but he couldn’t.

Maybe this was some kind of hell.

 


	2. A Deal With An Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up, and there are only two left, that's official.

 

He laughed internally, as he let his eyes follow their movements. Those three little witches thought he wouldn’t give them orders ? They were clearly mistaken. It had taken him a little spell to get rid of that snake while they’d been completely useless against it, but still, they thought they thought they had some leverage.

But they could prove to be useful. After all, it seemed some time had passed since he’d been outside, and he would need support. Minions. He hated to do the dirty work himself, and they didn’t seem so bad with their magic. Maybe they even held a little bit of power in themselves.

He would have to make sure of that. So, he simply acted the way they wanted him to.

For now.

They would all get out, and he would then prepare his masterplan to take back what was rightfully his. He would get back at Griffin for the way she dared trick him, and for letting him rot away. And if any member of the Company of Light was still alive, he’d make sure he would be the last thing they ever saw.

If he was lucky, he wouldn’t even have to deal with his Mothers. They seemed to be locked away, and he could keep them away for now. Maybe he would be able to live far from them, and would never be under their control ever again.

He shook his head, as he realized the dangers that were coming from every corner, and he started leading his companions. They cursed, but he couldn’t care less. He wanted to be out, for once and for all. He wouldn’t show them what happened when you dared disrespect him.

But once his revenge complete, and he sat on the throne of the Magical Dimension, those three idiots would suffer the consequences of their words on this day.

 

* * *

 

The girl rushing past him troubled him.

Her red head stirred some memories inside him, and he couldn’t help but turn around, mesmerized. She just looked down and ran away. As if she had felt something. As he did.

Like a connection had been ignited the moment their arms brushed. The moment their eyes met.

It had appeared as clear as day that he had to follow her, and it took all his might to concentrate back on the Countess and her daughter. He realized that he couldn’t care less about power, not when someone like _her_ existed. He wanted to know more about her.

And as he continued walking, he felt something brush his mind.

His whole body tensed, expecting his Mothers to be back, and ready to try and take control of his body, but he quickly realized it was nothing like them. No, it was something too bright to be anything he ever knew. Like a flame, burning bright in the dark fog that was his mind.

He could feel her, and his curiosity increased. How could someone so insignificant to him, have such an effect on him ? Was she Witch, specialized in the Mind Arts ? She seemed too pure for that. He was almost certain she was some kind of fairy. And chances were the Trix sisters would know something about her, especially if she was a friend of Stella.

Or he would ask questions to the Countess, and her daughter. They seemed to know her, albeit they were only civil to each other.

But he now had all the time in the world to make more research on her.

For now, he needed to focus.

 

* * *

 

He was cold.

Everything was dark around him.

Except the burning fire surrounding him.

And They were chanting.

His counterpart stared at him, emotionless. But he was getting closer.

He knew how to fight them away, and he usually could hide himself from his Mothers.

But now, as weakened as he was, he knew it was the end for him.

They would destroy him, and let the Demon take his place.

Or so he thought.

He suddenly felt warmth, and peace.

The witches screeched as they were chased out of his mind by one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen.

Light.

Someone was coming to his rescue.

 

* * *

 

When she said he would live at her house, he accepted because he foolishly assumed she lived on her own. After all, what else would you expect from the Heir of Domino ? She had done so much for the Magical Dimension that he guessed she’d been rewarded in some kind of way.

But the moment they entered, an older woman rushed and took the red head in her arms, and he froze.

He was simply dumbstruck. She was letting him stay with her _parents_. Did she think he was a kid ? That he needed to be kept in check ? That wouldn’t surprise him.

But the strange part was that they couldn’t do any magic, or defend themselves against him.

 _Did she trust him ?_ He wondered. And at this thought, he felt something warm appear in his chest. Like a gentle fire. It was a strange sensation, but it felt good. It wasn’t like anything he’d ever felt before.

“And who is that… man behind you, dear ?” Asked the brunette.

Bloom turned towards him, and he saw some warmth in them, probably for the first time. She usually stared at him with a need for blood shining. It was a little weird, but he didn’t want to blow off his cover. So he smiled, this charming smile of his that made every woman of his time fall for him.

“My name is Baltor,” he said as he introduced himself, locking the woman’s in his blue eyes, ready to bow.

She simply smiled back, obviously not at all impressed by him.

“My name’s Vanessa, and my husband Mike should be back anytime now,” she said as she turned around to search for her husband, missing him applying the etiquette. A part of him was angry at that, but the other part just laughed at how natural the woman was.

Everything went surprisingly well, he thought.

He’d doubted this “Mike” would appreciate having a man twice the age of his daughter staying in her room, but he didn’t oppose himself. He didn’t seem thrilled, but didn’t question his daughter’s choice.

So he found himself conjuring a bed, and, for the first time in many years, felt safe.

 

* * *

 

 

At first, he thought the two Earthlings were naïve, because of how easy it had been to convince them he needed a place to hide from the Trix. Or that’s what the Princess had told him anyway, as he hadn’t been there when she announced it to her parents. He was busy upstairs, discovering the place in which he would stay for some time.

He’d been surprised to hear that her parents knew about the three witches, but didn’t ask other questions, as it made sense. He’d never inquired about what had happened between the Alfea and Cloud Tower students, but they obviously had a pretty heavy past.

He decided, or tried, to avoid the two earthlings as much as possible. He would never admit it, but he liked the idea of being safe, and not being burdened with his quest for power. And he constantly had to fight against his Mothers, who were trying their hardest to take control of him, once again.

Unfortunately for them, the spell Bloom had casted over him seemed to protect him well enough, and helped him keep them at bay. But he knew the barrier was fading, and the strength he acquired during the past months had disappeared. And that meant that he would be forced to tell Bloom about this problem.

But not now. She was doing a lot for him, even if she didn’t have to, and he didn’t want to shatter the little faith she’d put in him. Plus, she was putting him with her parents ; would she let him stay if she knew ? Even though they weren’t at risks, as long as he didn’t spend too much magic ? He wasn’t sure, so he didn’t dare risk it. After all, he’d never been lucky in his life.

So he thought avoiding her adoptive parents would help. But he quickly found out it was impossible.

It started with him waking up to the man knocking on his door and inviting him for breakfast. He thought nothing of it, and expected it to be a one-time occurrence. But as days went by, he realized that it was always going to be this way : one of them would make breakfast for the other two people of the house, so he was called and had to eat with them. It would be impolite and weird to refuse, and it could’ve raised some suspicions. And he guessed they did that with everyone.

Some weeks later, with Bloom occasionally dropping by to see how things went. Or, he knew, to see if he hadn’t tried to attack her parents, the father asked him what his favorite football team was. When he found himself unable to answer, the man forced him to sit on the couch and watch the match with him.

It lasted for _hours_ , and it was just boring. Why watch some men running after a ball ? Earthlings were weird.

But he found himself coming back. He could talk with the man, and discovered things about Earth culture. He learned a lot, and he found himself smiling when the man talked to him, or standing up when their team would win something.

It made him feel good.

As for the mother, she sometimes joined them, when “their” favorite team played. The rest of the time, she took care of her flowers, as it seemed she loved them. Baltor was reminded of the Nature Fairy when he looked at the brunette. But she had more attitude, for sure.

And the dinners, once silent, were now animated, with debates over nothing and everything.

Sometimes, he would accompany Vanessa to her boutique, to help her with the decoration or the clients. She would tell him about her little misadventures, her problems, or Bloom’s life. Not that he particularly cared, he told himself. But he always remembered what she said.

Sometimes, she would even give him a little bit of money for his help. He’d been shocked the first time, and hadn’t known how to react. Usually, he had to steal from people to even get a coin, but here she was giving him things freely, just because he helped her.

He’d felt tears in his eyes, one night, as he looked at the coins. There were many emotions battling in his body, but none were dark for the first time. He felt warm, and at peace, but a little weirded out at the same time. And he quickly realized that he wasn’t crying over pain like he used to do, or sadness as he saw many do, but because he was happy. It had never happened to him. Or anybody he knew, really.

This was something new, and he didn’t want it to fade away. He wanted to keep experiencing those feelings. He wanted to feel good when he did something for someone else, without thinking about side-stepping them. He wanted to see people smile when they saw him, like the clients did, and not widen their eyes in fear and step back.

It was strange, but he couldn’t get enough of it. And those happy days became weeks, and without him noticing, months.

So, when Bloom appeared in the bedroom as he read one of her stupid fantasy books on fairies, he couldn’t help the sour taste that appeared in his mouth.

Every time she came back, he felt as though he needed to retreat, to stay in the shadows of the house.

Instead of the animated discussions he usually had at dinner with her parents, they all ate in a heavy silence. He felt her anger towards him, and he tried to reciprocate it.

He decided to ignore the smiles on Vanessa and Mike’s faces.


	3. A Living Nightmare

The spell hit him in the stomach, and he was sent flying in a tree. Something cracked, but he wasn't sure if it came from him, or the tree. All he knew was that his torso and back hurt badly, and he would need the red headed fairy to help him out with one of her healing spells.

As he got up, he couldn't keep a grunt of pain from escaping him.

Looking up to see a very angry blonde fairy, fear started creeping in. He was in no shape to fight back after spending so much magic in Sparx.

He tried to step back, but of course his back hit the tree again, and some part of him mocked this move. When did he get so weak ?

The Solarian fairy prepared another spell, and he simply closed his eyes, as he sighed and let himself relax, accepting his fate, but the hit never came.

So he opened his eyes.

And before him, stood a fierce red head. With a magical shield, and her head high.

She was protecting him. Screaming at her friends to stop. And it made him smile, or try to, as the pain suddenly came back and his whole face distorted.

He had an odd feeling of déjà vu.

His chest felt warm, once again. He felt something good, even though he just brushed shoulders with death. Without the Princess, he would be dead. And he should resent her, for making him seem weak. That's how he always processed things : he couldn't bear people protecting him, it only made others think he wasn't as powerful as he made it seem.

Something was definitely wrong, but for now, his priority was to stay alive. He shook off the strange thought, and tried to focus on what was going on in front of him, even though the pain made him start to see black.

After all, if this fairy was here, and she had dared to attack, that meant her other friends would soon start coming in too.

 

* * *

 

The cold.

The darkness.

He'd hoped they wouldn't try anything. That they wouldn't feel how weak he was. But of course they did.

They always had an eye on him.

"Trying to play the hero now, Baltor ?" Asked the witch he knew to be Lysslis.

He was so weak he had trouble sitting down. They laughed at him.

"You know you can't resist us anymore ! And in a few _minutes_ , we'll make you kill your dear fairy," she spat mockingly.

Panic seized him.

Oh he knew he cared for Bloom's sake by now. Because he owed his life to her and because for now, she was the only thing keeping him alive and safe. And, as strange as it might sound from a creature as dark and vile as he was, he also simply cared.

He cared because she was risking her own life to protect him, and defied her friends for him. Because of her adoptive parents, the first people who showed him how good it felt to do the right thing. Because she was the first person to ever save him from his Mothers. Because she went past her assumptions and tried to talk with him, as hard as it was for her.

He cared because, even though he had lied to her countless times before, she still struck a deal with him. Instead of ending his life, or delivering him to the authorities. It was a risk she'd been willing to take, all because she thought he could do some good. Because, somehow, she still believed there was a good part in him.

She was the first person to blindly trust him.

And he knew she wouldn't give up on him.

She would save him, again. And again.

She was Bloom, of the Winx Club. She wouldn't give up on anybody, ever.

"Oh no, this time, your little fairy isn't coming," laughed Belladonna. "Why don't you just give up ? We might consider killing her in her sleep, without any pain."

He used every bit of magic he had to resist their power.

"I won't give up to you, _monsters_ ," he said in a hard breath.

They only laughed.

"You _can't_ resist us boy ! We made you who you are !" Screamed a crazy Tharma. "How _dare_ you even try !"

He felt himself slowly lose control, and almost missed how warm he felt all of a sudden, and the energy that flowed back in his veins.

The Ancestresses screams were soon but an echo in his mind, replaced by a blinding light.

And finally, his eyes focused on a very scared Bloom.

When he saw the realization on her face, he panicked again. He tried to lie, but she saw right through him. He tried to downplay it, but she got angry. And finally, she knew it were the Ancestral Witches that were trying to get him back under their thumb.

He thought she would get angry. That she would storm off. Maybe fight him. But he didn't expect her to kick him out.

And, instead of the anger he would feel at someone suddenly leaving him behind, or the pain in his chest he felt when Griffin left his side, all he felt was despair. A dark hole burying itself in his chest, while his heart started to beat faster than ever. His eyes widened, and his whole body froze.

He didn't want to go. He didn't want to live his life in another dimension anymore. He didn't want to keep running from everyone, everywhere.

No, now he knew what Griffin had talked about, nineteen years ago. Why she had betrayed him in a blink of an eye. What his gut always tried to tell him, and what he had tried to ignore all his life.

His old best friend had succeeded in serving the light, why couldn't he ?

He had an opportunity : he could fight alongside the Princess of Sparx, and prove himself worthy of redemption. He could show everyone that even _he_ had some quality, deep down. He now knew he didn't want to be remembered as a monster who destroyed everything he touched. He'd rather be a hero, who people looked up, who could prove to everyone that even the worst people could do some good, when they realized how right it felt.

So, he did the first thing that came to his mind : he offered his life to Bloom, Heir to the Throne of Sparx.

And it surprised her. He felt it through their bond.

And although he couldn't see her face, he knew she was thinking of accepting his offer, because she stayed silent. She didn't brush him off, or sent him on his way. She just shut up, and thought about it for a moment. And he couldn't help but find hope rising in his chest, trusting her to make the right decision, as she always did.

So, when a loud crash resonated in the house, and he had to get up to prepare himself to fend off an enemy, the feeling of despair stayed. Because, in the end, he didn't know whether she was going to accept, or not.

 

* * *

 

He hesitated.

Should he talk ?

He felt her eyes strained on him, but he had closed his own.

He waited, thinking that, maybe, she would tell him what she thought about his proposition.

But as the time flew by, he realized she was probably just thinking.

He just hoped she thought about what he said.

He tried to keep his calm, but it was difficult. He had no problems with her staring at him, but this went on for too long.

So he asked her why she looked at him. But she simply denied she had.

Baltor decided he needed his answer, and he had waited long enough. She should have an answer by now.

But of course, just like the first time, someone came in.

The same blonde fairy. Just as proud as she was in the morning.

He felt anger, and suddenly came to resent her.

He knew he shouldn't, that it wasn't her fault. But he needed someone to blame, and this was the perfect target for his anger.

He knew everyone was watching him, as he came to greet the fairies, but there was only one blonde head that interested him.

Because he didn't like the way he looked at Bloom.

* * *

She was dying.

In a pool of blood.

By his own hand.

He started breathing hard.

He was panicking.

"Bloom," he said in a hush.

Her eyes opened, and he saw how frightened she was.

She looked at him as if he was the most monstrous thing she'd ever seen in her life.

"Bloom," he repeated, this time a little louder.

All she did was whimper, but he saw her hands push the ground as she tried to move herself away from him.

But in her condition, it was obvious she wouldn't get far.

"Don… Don't get near me," she breathed out.

His heart was shattered to pieces.

Oh, he knew he should've stopped himself, but it was too late.

He was in _love_ with the Heir of Domino, the only one alive.

How weird it was for him to think that.

But it didn't matter. Because he had messed it all up.

He killed her.

"I'm sorry," was all he could say.

He felt the tears fall on his cheeks, and his breathing was hectic.

It was the first time he cried.

He fell down, and muttered apologies after apologies.

He knew he was cursed. That his demon part was the Ancestral Witches doing.

But he didn't think he was doomed to lose all the people he ever cared about.


	4. Happy Beginning

“Baltor.”

His name being spoken surprised him, and he tried to look into his counterpart’s eyes. Fortunately, the Demon did not care enough to stop him, and let him take in the surroundings. Sure enough, he saw Bloom, standing, and staring at him.

He suddenly felt very ashamed of knowing she saw him in this form.

“Kindness is not a weakness.”

Oh he knew. He believed it by now. It was one of the greatest strength to have, to be kind.

He heard his Mothers and the Demon laugh at the fairy. Anger rose within him. How dare they mock her words, when they had never even bothered trying to be nice to _anyone_ in their lives ?

"Your mothers say I'm too kind. My friends think I trusted you too easily. I guess a lot of people would think I'm just a naïve girl, who can't see evil, even if it's stood right before her."

He smiled. Yes, that was something he could picture himself telling her. And as she spoke, he felt himself grow stronger. The prison in his mind was slowly breaking, and the Demon was doing his best to fight him, while showing off before Bloom, to try and make her believe all hope was lost.

Because, for all she knew, this was Baltor standing right there, looking at her like she was a piece of meat. He never had the opportunity to tell her about this monster locked within him. The curse he was born with, and what would probably only die when he did. Even the Three Witches hadn’t been able to explain what this was, inside of him. Only that it appeared to be from one of the darkest parts of the Dragon Flame, and probably what made him so powerful.

It was a sad thought to realize that he never had a real family, only three monsters to raise him and turn him into a weapon. The Demon worshipped them, and had no problem in forcing Baltor to do the Witches’ bidding.

He remembers days where he would try to brush off their control, but for a young boy, their power had been too much. And they eventually broke his will, while showing him all the wonders of being a Wizard. He had found comfort in knowing that he could inflict as much pain on other people as the Witches did on him.

"And maybe I give second chances to people who don't deserve it. Perhaps I allow myself to trust other people too quickly. But, see, I don't think I ever made a mistake when deciding to help you."

But he wasn’t a little boy anymore. Now, he could fight back. And he knew how.

Dark magic was a strange thing, as most fairies and creatures of light thought it only came from the darkest of emotions. But every creature of the night knew there was a lot more to it, even though anger and despair were easier to control than love. But it was possible.

And right now, he was full of it, as he watched his Princess step forward, trusting him.

And he wouldn’t let her down. If she was fighting until the end, then so would he.

"You did terrible things, and committed unforgivable sins," she started, and he saw uneasiness in her eyes. "You shouldn't be able to live a normal life, unless you make up for your past actions."

"If you want him to have an easier time killing you, keep going little one," warned Lysslis, who had troubles processing what happened before her. And she hated it. Usually fairies were predictable creature, and she didn’t like the fact that the red head did not follow this simple rule.

"You are a creature of darkness, you evolve in chaos. You seek power, yet it does not make you feel better,” she continued bravely.

The demon growled, and she stopped in her tracks. Not in fear, but because she was now facing him.

So close that all he wanted to do was reach out with his arm, and put his hand on her cheek. If he were in his human form.

"You know what I'm going to ask, don't you ?" She whispered to him, her expression being softer.

"Fool !" Interrupted Tharma. "Stop playing with our son !"

But both keepers of the Dragon Flame ignored her.

"Kneel."

The order was clear. Her voice did not crack. All she did was tense, prepared for her plan to fail.

The demon had no reaction, but his mothers did : they laughed maniacally, and were unable to stop.

Baltor only started concentrating.

"You- Oh my this is too good ! You really thought our son was going to answer to the likes of you ?"

She shook her head, keeping her eyes on the only monster she wanted to see on her side.

"Kneel, promise to do my bidding, to obey every order I could ever give you, and to trust my judgement without questioning it."

Oh he would. He would promise her that over and over again if he could.

"Well, well, it seems you didn't understand that our pet cannot be stolen from us," said Belladonna.

"Maybe we should make her understand… Dear son, attack her !"

His will clashed with the Demon’s. The battle in their minds had begun, and his counterpart had let his guard down for too long, not thinking once that he would attempt to take the control back. It had been a very long time, and he had failed every time before. Before giving up every time before even trying.

But somehow, he knew it would work. He had the Winx on his side this time, after all. Light always succeeded, it would once again. And even if he wasn’t there to celebrate their victory, at least he would’ve participated and helped the Heir of Sparx defeat this Demon.

So, he kept the Demon from attacking, by just fighting his will. The monster was a dumb creature, and there was no way he’d be able to process two situations at the same time. It was unable to do anything but focus on Baltor’s relentless attempts at coming back in control.

"Kneel,” the Princess repeated.

She wasn't screaming, or enraged. She wasn't trying to force him. If anything, it sounded more like a suggestion. Maybe that's why it worked.

Why he succeeded in making the Demon kneel. It was so nice compared to what he knew that he’d been taken aback, and simply gave up for a moment. But the battle was far from over. The creature was just trying to understand what was happening, and when it did, it would lash out on the red head. Baltor needed to be ready.

Slowly, and under her surprised gaze, he knelt. But his eyes never left hers. The Demon would never allow that.

"You offered me once, your sword, as a promise to serve me eternally, until the day you die."

A growl escaped the lips of the beast, and from the panic that was slowly writing itself on her face, she knew there was more than just what she saw. Maybe she knew about how hard he was trying to fight, about what he was doing on his own, for her.

But for some forsaken reason, she did not fly back and attack him, like any other sane fairy would have. No, she stood there, sure of herself. Still ready to believe in him, even after he turned into such a horrible form. The Trix had left him, too scared of him when he turned into his Demon form, and they knew a lot about the Dark Arts. But this fairy, who most probably studied sunshine and rainbows, did not once turn her back on him simply because of his appearance. No, she stayed there, facing him, ready to save him no matter what it took.

So he used all his might to make his sword appear once again, just before her, floating in the air. He would never let the Demon take hold of it, it would be too much of a risk. And he only hoped she wouldn’t take too long, at this was taking all of his energy. Thankfully the darkness of the Obsidian Dimension made him stronger than ever, so he could do much more than usual. Maybe that was why he could do three things at a time.

She didn’t disappoint him : without wasting a minute like the last time, she took the sword in her hands, and placed the tip of it on his right shoulder, and then the left. He didn’t understand, and raised an imaginary brow at what she was doing. Was this how things worked on Earth ? He should’ve talked to her a little bit more about Sparx’s customs.

An explosion broke the silence. He was so focused on what was happening outside, that he missed the Demon slowly taking control of the body. All he could do was feel worry seize him up, as he felt his counterpart fly toward the fairy, teeth bared.

She crashed into the ground, and he saw that she didn’t hold the sword anymore. But he couldn’t look for it, as the Demon prepared himself to attack.

"What a fool !" Laughed Tharma.

The Demon immediately looked over the source of the explosion, and sure enough, a blonde in blue lied on the ground. The sword of Oritel next to him.

"Oh Sky… why would you do that ?"

And for some strange reason, his heart stopped for a second.

"The sword Bloom… It killed the man you love, all the more reason to destroy it !" Said Belladonna, ignoring her sister's comment.

For the first time, he regretted the fact that there had been a loss. Usually he didn’t care, for anyone, but the boy didn’t deserve it. Even he knew that. The Prince was only trying to do what was right.

But he was more concerned about his counterpart raising his hand, and slowly starting to create a powerful spell. He wanted to scream and warn the Princess, but found that there was nothing he could do. He was trapped, and he could only watch, until the Demon lowered his guard down again.

"Do it, and we'll hold no grudges against you, for trying to coerce Baltor into your camp."

This was the most absurd lie he’d ever heard coming from them, and by the face Bloom was making, she felt the same way. But at least, she turned back to him to see the Demon sending a fireball towards her.

"Pet stop !"

She dived out of the way quickly, and he sighed in relief.

"Baltor ! This is an order !" Screamed Tharma once again.

The situation was getting out of hand. The Demon was enraged, and ignoring his mothers, as he kept his eyes on the fairy, never stopping his attacks. Baltor was glad the Witches decided not to attack, as he could only imagine the worst if they ever did.

The Demon eventually took off, and flew towards her. At first he chased her, but she then decided to go back after the sword. His counterpart realized it pretty quickly, and started firing as well as getting closer to her. But every time he thought she would be hit, she got out of the way, never breaking her trajectory.

Eventually, she landed, and picked up the sword.

He smiled internally.

But he was worried, as he didn’t see her turn back. The Demon was getting dangerously close, and he felt his heart beat faster. In fear.

She suddenly turned around. It took only a second, but it threw off guard the monster inside of him, as he let his guard down. Without sparing a minute, Baltor took advantage of it.

"I accept, Baltor !"

The Demon tried to continue to fly towards her, but she pointed the sword directly towards him, and he was forced to stop in his tracks if he didn’t want to die.

With everything that was happening, he didn’t realize that he was slowly losing control, and the wizard made sure he was discreet.

"I accept."

The Demon laughed, and launched himself at her. Surprised, she let go of the sword, once again, to create a magical shield. It was hopeless, but it was her only solution to protect herself against him.

Immediately, Baltor acted : he took control of the body and the mind. The Demon screeched, as he started falling down, and crashed. Baltor didn’t care if it hurt : he was winning, the monster was retreating in the back of his mind, and light was forming around him. He was more powerful, and he felt as if he was finally getting rid of the thing inside him. Something he thought impossible.

And then he felt the Demon being replaced by someone else.

Someone that felt right, like it completed him. He watched from below, as she tried to understand where she was. He simply waited, smiling, as she looked around her, and finally noticed him. She got closer to him, smiling, and he just stood there, in the midst of the flames.

"Well, that was quite the fairy speech you gave me out there."

She laughed, and he smiled like never before. A happy smile. It was so strange, but at the same time so right.

She kept getting closer to him, and he let her.

"Baltor… you…"

"You saved me, Bloom. You broke their hold on me."

And it was true. For the first time in years, he was no one’s puppet. The Demon was gone, and his allegiance was somewhere else now. He was cured. He could start anew, and follow the path he chose.

He smiled, and conjured them out of his mind. They had a battle to win, after all.

He looked up to find her, only to see her sister there too. They were shining together, in a gold shimmer, and he couldn’t take his eyes off them. He almost couldn’t believe he was on their side. But he felt at peace with himself, for once. He wasn’t lying to himself, trying to pursue something that would never make him feel whole.

No, he was finally doing he thought was right.

His eyes found the Demon, and a cruel smile formed itself on his lips : he was going to end this creature of the Devil. He had the power to do it now. And as his former counterpart dived in for the Princesses, he instantly conjured a simple fireball that hit the monster in his stomach, and made crash again.

Bloom turned around toward him, surprised, and as her eyes found his, he suddenly wished he could tell her all those things he was feeling at the moment. To thank her for all her efforts, and her trust. To show her how much he was ready to do for her. But he couldn’t, so he simply nodded at her, and prepared himself to fight, his sword in one hand, and dressed in his old war cloths.

"You thought you destroyed the power of Sparx, now it destroys you !" He heard the red head scream victoriously. "Let's do it Daphne !"

He focused on the Demon, who had been seriously weakened. But he could still hold his own, and he was far too close for Baltor’s comfort.

Their fight was simple, as he only dodged and fought back, something the creature couldn’t keep up with. And for once, the wizard was happy that he had been able to get to know the monster on a personal level : he knew exactly what would rile him up, and how to fight him off. His counterpart had never bothered caring about what he did, only coming out when summoned.

And he knew, looking at the enraged face in front of him, that the Demon regretted this past behavior. He should’ve studied him, but he thought he would always be the one with an upper-hand. Watching him lose slowly was delicious, and Baltor took his sweet time. He would not end this quickly, no. He would make the creature suffer, just as she had made him suffer.

He didn’t know why he was born with such a monstrosity inside of him, but he would end it now. And he smiled when he noticed the monster lazy movements, as he got tired by the minute.

It was when he saw Bloom starting to get tired too that he decided it was time for him to end this battle. So, he let the Demon get close, faking to let his guard down, and then he struck : in a precise movement, he lifted his sword in the air, before swinging it down in a swift motion, feeling the magic pass through the tip of his fingers, and into the sword.

It didn’t touch the Demon, but it had struck nonetheless. After all, he was a wizard, not a Specialist.

And as the spell hit its target, Baltor watched with satisfaction as it fell down. Dead. Now, this was a death he wouldn’t mourn.

Happy with himself, he looked up, ready to join Bloom in her battle against those he once called his “Mothers”, only to see Mandragora seizing her neck from behind, surprising her.

“Bloom !”

Was it him who had screamed ? He wasn’t sure, but all he could do was hurry up and get closer, as he prepared his most powerful spell. Those creatures were damned to even _think_ they could take her away from him.

"Just in time Mandragora !" Praised Belladonna. "Let me give you a hand."

"No, please no," came Bloom's angry pleas.

Hearing her like that made his blood boil, and he attacked. He almost didn’t notice someone else approaching the Witches from behind, but smiled when he realized who it was. For once, the princeling would make himself useful.

"You thought you could defeat the powers of ultimate darkness ?!" Angrily, yet gleefully, asked the Witches and Mandragora, as they merged to be only one being. "Instead, you doomed everyone you loved to the infinite cr- argh !"

For a moment, he thought Bloom wouldn’t react, but he saw her fly out of the Witches grasp, and fire too. He smiled, and concentrated all his energy in one point, just as she and her sister did. And then light blinded him.

He thought that, maybe, they’d done a mistake.

But when his eyes stopped burning him, he watched in amazement as Sparx came back to life.

He saw the birds he had missed fly around him, and in the sky. As butterflies and bees appeared out of nowhere, on flowers that had been frozen a minute ago. He watched as the citizens appeared out of nowhere, and fell into each other’s arms, crying of happiness. As the Winx Club and the Specialists got out of the portal and widened their eyes to see the planet that had been frozen seconds ago, now be the most beautiful they probably had ever seen.

The tales about Sparx didn’t lie. It really was the most beautiful Kingdom in the Magical Universe.

He approached Bloom, and happily smiled, as he could feel himself relax. Yes, he’d made the right choice.

 

* * *

 

It was strange to walk beside her inside the castle’s walls. He never imagined he would walk there again, let alone as an ally.

But he was happy, and he didn’t get tired of being near his Princess. Wherever she went, he was there, like a shadow. He took his new responsibilities to heart, and for now, he made sure no evil suddenly came back to hurt her. This would never happen. He wouldn’t let it.

He felt her hand take his, and a smile formed itself on his lips. He tried to keep a professional face, but gave up easily when he saw the look she gave him.

He’d never been in a relationship, and as he kept discovering new feelings, he just couldn’t fathom his life without her. Him, who always thought about love as a weakness, as something to avoid and mock. Now, he was vowing himself to never let her go, and to do everything he could for her.

She had given her everything to make sure he would be safe, and even planned on meeting the Magical Council to innocent him. Something he never imagined, and even though he had very little hope, he would follow her lead. She wanted to play by the rules, and he had to get used to that.

It was weird, but he refused to keep on running from everything. He wanted to be at peace, and be able to walk in Magix without people calling the police, or panicking. He wanted his story to be out, to be public, and to be explained, and start his life over.

And whatever the Magical Council decided, he knew it would be fair. After all, he had done a lot of bad things, and deciding to punish might be fair. He wouldn’t oppose himself. He had learned that this was the right thing to do. Running away wouldn’t make him feel better.

He knew that now. He could understand it.

So he looked at the red head, as her big blue eyes captured his golden ones, and his heart stopped. Their connection made the feelings even stronger, and a wave of happiness hit him again. It felt so good, he only wished he would never get used to it.

She stopped in her tracks, and he put himself in front of her.

“I love you”, she said out of the blue.

He laughed.

“Now, where does that come from ?”

“I just felt like it was the right time to say it,” she answered.

He looked in her eyes a little longer, before his hands found her waist, and he pulled her closer.

“I love you too.”

And he kissed her.

No more games, he told himself.

This was the life he wanted to have now.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, you’re telling me your father can testify against Faragonda ?”

The Winx and Specialists were taken aback.

“Yes, he told me all about what happened between him and the Three Ancestral Witches, and how Faragonda and Hagen betrayed your parents.”

He felt Bloom’s anger, but he couldn’t blame her. Even he had no knowledge of this, and had tilted his head when he heard the Prince admit to his father’s sins.

“Well, he woke up in time, at least,” said Riven.

And for once, everyone nodded at his words.

“Well, everyone, let’s get into our places, the trial will start in a few hours. Everything should go smoothly now that we know we have someone to testify,” said Tecna as she stood up.

He followed suit, and watched with interest as the Solarian fairy stormed out of the office.

“She already hated our old headmistress, but now, she must want her in pieces,” observed Aisha, as Brandon ran after his beloved.

He nodded. He could understand that. And then he straightened himself, still careful with the way he acted around the Princess of Andros : he did so much damage to her, her family and her whole Kingdom that he always felt pressure to act perfectly, and show her how much he had changed.

It was hard, because the fairies and their boyfriends all tried their hardest to make him feel welcomed, or at least forgiven for his past mistakes. But he knew that the Princess Aisha of Andros, the Princess Stella of Solaria and the Guardian Fairy of the Kingdom of Xenith still resented him a lot.

So he walked away from the girl, and approached his Princess, giving her a quick peck on her lips, before he made his way towards the dungeons, where he was expected to be when the trial began. Surprisingly, the Prince followed him, along with the flower fairy.

He turned around when they had entered an empty hallway.

“I wasn’t aware you would be facing a sentence too.”

The Prince was standing tall, and proud. He looked at the wizard in the eyes, and Baltor couldn’t help but feel the need to laugh at him. But he wouldn’t, because he was Bloom’s friend. So he looked over to the fairy, who looked extremely uncomfortable ; her head was down, and it seemed she tried to cover her face with her hair.

He crossed his arms.

“What do you two want ? You make a weird duo,” he stated.

The Nature Fairy threw a quick look towards the blonde, before trying to meet up his eyes with as much confidence as she could muster.

“We wanted to make sure that you were truthful about your feelings for Bloom.”

He tilted his head.

“And how do you want to do that ?” He asked. “She’s the only one able to tell what I feel. I could lie to you two about my feelings for her, and you would never know.”

Again, they looked at each other, and Baltor realized that maybe this wasn’t the best thing to tell them. But before he could even attempt to say anything else, the blonde spoke up.

“Why did you suddenly decide to fight for us ? Answer this, and we’ll leave you alone.”

A smirk found its way on his lips.

Those kids were brave, he couldn’t deny it. They were also very loyal, and he was glad Bloom had them. At least, if anything happened to him, there would be someone to watch over her. But they were also very stupid. So very naïfs, and gullible.

“I am not fighting for you,” he answered simply, and then decided to continue his way toward the dungeons.

It had always been funny to twist other’s words, and play with them. But the look on the fairy’s face made him think twice, so he decided to stop himself, and turn around one last time to give them a real answer. They deserved it.

“I fight for Bloom. She helped me. She saved me multiple times. She was probably the first person to ever trust me. That’s why I’m fighting for her ideals. If that means fighting alongside you two, then so be it. But if she ever decides to turn her back on you, then make no mistake : I’ll obey her orders without a second thought.”

With that, he left them to ponder his words. Whether they took him seriously or not, he didn’t care.

 

* * *

 

 

"I have made up my mind about you, and this trial has been going on for too long already. Your crimes have been left unpunished, but today that ends, as you stand here before us, accused of conspiring against the side of light, of conspiring against the Realm of Sparx, of betraying the Realm of Sparx, and of murder attempt against the Royal Family Bloodline."

Her words were loud and clear as she spoke with as much assurance as she could muster, staring at Baltor, dead in the eyes. He looked as serious as her, for once. No smirk on his lips, no mischief in his eyes, no taunting words coming out of his mouth.

A part of him was still worried that this was just a trap, and he would be sentenced to another eternity in Omega, where he would rot away, alone and forgotten. Foremost, he knew that this time would be worst : the cold had been welcomed the first time, as it reminded him constantly of the pain he would bring onto those who had put him in this block of ice.

But this time, he would just suffer this torture, because he had now experienced what it was to be happy, and have people around him. The Winx tried their best to accept him, and he had to admit he rather liked being in their company, laughing along what they said or telling them about his adventures in different realms. Of course he kept the part of where he was attacking to himself, and just told them about what the place used to look like, or what the way people acted in this time.

He found a friend in Nabu, who forgave him for using him as bait for Aisha. Instead of fighting him, they started exchanging tips on magic, and Baltor had to admit that he was very impressed by the young sorcerer. The energy coursing through his veins was strong, and his mind was brilliant. He would make a fine wizard.

The rest of the Specialists were more reserved, especially Timmy. After all, he almost lost Tecna because of him. So, after thinking about it for days, he decided to do something he never did. And apologized.

Of course, it had been very awkward. It had only been the three of them, and none knew how to react. So after telling them the truth, that he wished he never did that, he got out of the room when he realized they wouldn’t answer him. He had been somewhat disappointed, but understood he couldn’t blame them.

Overall, the group was starting to get used to him, and he was getting used to them. Maybe a bit too much. Because he couldn’t picture his life without the red head smiling his way, or the Solarian fairy who’d criticize his clothes. He smiled when the fairy of nature and her own prince entered a room, their love reminding him of all he had discovered in the past year. He laughed everytime the geek couple would have a fight on something he didn’t understand at all. He would get concerned when the brunette and her bad boy would stop talking to each other suddenly, knowing another fight had yet broke them apart.

It was all part of his life now, and he felt good about it. The old him would’ve thought this was stupid and childish, but his new version didn’t care, because he simply felt good like this, and he realized this was all that mattered. These people were happy doing their own thing, he didn’t understand why he would have trouble doing it too.

"How do you answer these charges…

Her voice brought him out of his thoughts, and watched as she turned her face towards the old fairy.

“…Mrs. Faragonda ?"

The silence around them was suddenly heavier, before hell broke out. People whispered and moved, hoping to get a good glance at the new culprit.

The King got up from his seat, and everyone immediately stopped talking.

Baltor decided to turn around, finally able to stop playing his role, and smiled at Faragonda’s surprised face.

"I believe the Princess asked you a question," he stated, satisfied with himself.

The look she gave him was one of pure hatred, and he liked it, deep down. But he wouldn’t make a fuss about it. He decided to simply join Bloom, and stand by her side while the matter of the headmistress of Alfea was discussed.

He wouldn’t lie : he loved seeing the old rag get dragged in the dirt before everyone. It was such satisfaction to see that the person who had tried to call herself a protector, a mentor and someone trustworthy, finally getting the justice she deserved.

Hagen made his heart clench though, as he saw a part of him in the man. He knew what it was like to be manipulated, how easy it was to believe in the words said by the people you trusted, or how fast a mistake was done. This was the only reason why he took his side. Another part of him still deeply hated the man, because he was a reason for Bloom’s presence in the Obsidian Dimension.

He didn’t understand Erendor’s sentence, as he thought his Princess would be harsher on the King, but he didn’t comment it. After all, she was the only one worthy to decide.

Love bloomed in his chest, as she got up from her throne and explained why he would be out of harm’s way. Why no one would ever come at him. Why he was now allowed to live a normal life. The little smirk on his lips turned into a happy smile, and he had to look down to avoid anyone noticing.

And finally, the trial was over.

He was free, and he could begin his new life as a reformed wizard. And he wouldn’t waste a single minute of it.

 

* * *

 

 

“Why do you have your own mark on your shoulder ?” Asked his blue eyed fairy.

He smiled, as his hand gently caressed her hair while she lazily layed on his chest, reading a book while he tried to concentrate on a TV show.

“I honestly have no idea, darling,” he answered.

Bloom felt his honesty through their link, and hummed as she went back to her book.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to thank everyone that has followed that little adventure. For every kudos or comment, I am grateful.
> 
> NOW, a little info on this chapter, why I wrote it, and about my next fic that should come out pretty soon.
> 
> So I wanted to explore Baltor’s character a little bit more, ya’ know ? Anyway, we don’t really know anything about his childhood, and I just thought that, wouldn’t it be a good idea if Baltor had actually been a simple boy, and turned to the dark side, forgetting all about his past self ? I think it would suit the Ancestral Witches’ characters, and… well, it helps in bringing Baltor to the good side, and let people have sympathy for him. Showing that he was once a good person, but the Witches made him evil.
> 
> So this abou Baltor as a kid, being kidnapped by the Ancestresses, and his side of the story during the fic, because I don’t think a lot of people would’ve imagined Mike and Vanessa were useful. I didn’t want to concentrate on him during the fic, I preferred developing his relation with Bloom, but realized too late that it would be confusing to some.
> 
> I didn’t focus on his relationship with Griffin, I think it’s pretty well portrayed in season 3. And I didn’t want to write them too OOC. Like, I think that maybe they were lovers, but… maybe not ? I don’t know, but Baltor made her his first victim of his revenge, so her betrayal towards him must’ve been pretty hard to accept. I tried to keep it as mysterious as I could.
> 
> So, now you know why he joined the light side in the second ending, where the human part survives, and not his demon counterpart.
> 
> I hope I’ll start posting my new fic soon, it still revolves around Sparxshipping of course, and it will happen a little before season 4. But it isn’t following this fic. The only thing that changed is that Valtor will decide he would be better off if he fled after the battle under the lake, instead of trying to fight while he was at its weakest. And there will be fluff in it… This fic was just a try out, really.
> 
> So yeah, keep an eye open ;)

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter on Baltor’s perspective on the events of A Deal With The Devil. 3 chapters should follow quickly. Probably once a week, because I really want them to be perfect, and with as less mistakes as I can.
> 
> Like, comment, and subscribe to be notified for the next chapters.
> 
> See ya’ll quickly.


End file.
